(6E)-8-hydroxygeraniol (8-hydroxygeraniol) is an acyclic monoterpene known to exist in nature. A method for the production of terpene alcohols by chemical synthesis is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,219). (6E)-8-hydroxygeraniol is derived from the mevalonate biosynthesis pathway, based on the core metabolite precursor acetyl-CoA (FIG. 1). HMG-CoA reductase in the mevalonate biosynthesis pathway is subject to feedback inhibition [1, 2]. 8-Hydroxygeraniol is a precursor to monoterpene indole alkaloids [3] and monoterpene glycosides (JP2013158298A [4]; U.S. Pat. No. 9,518,282). Terpenes have been used to prepare novel polyester materials [5]. Heat-sealable terpene polymer films have been prepared (U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,646). Hydrogenated terpenes have been used in polymer blends (U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,849). Terpene resins and terpene-phenol resins have been prepared and used as coating protective films for the automobile industry (U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,676). Terpenes have been incorporated into oriented polypropylene films having high moisture barrier properties for use as packaging film material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,282).